rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
BS2 Observations
Sitemap BS2 (BioShock 2) Observations --- --- --- --- --- Quote From Forum, 3/2010 : "I mean, at this rate of rapid degradation of game standards, BioShock 3 will be a FLASH game where you get to play as the Vending Machine that shoots grenades in Hephaestus." (( '' Behold : Infinite BS ... That prediction was close enuf. '' )) --- --- --- BS2 - Subtitle "Sea Of Dreams" ' : Who's 'Dream' ? Eleanor's nightmare ?? As she desperately seeks to escape her tyrannically insane mother ?? Dream for more Bucks $$$ ?? (If this was Infinite BS it might have instead become a nightmare ...) Delta comes back from 'sleeping in the grave' (but is it him, or more him being Eleanor's dream of him ??) Sofia Lamb was Rapture's nightmare, but they banished her into the Hell she already had created. (Actually not a happy fate for her - either being drowned by her own daughter or headed for a mental asylum on The Surface ... Dreaming/Awake might not matter to the insane.) --- --- --- ' "Hobson's Choice" - A Decision Where None of the Alternatives are Good ' : Because of the BS2 game's rather limited 'Endings', you haven't much choice, and not any way of predicting the outcomes (The only expectation of types of 'Choice' you might have as a Player is the previously seen Endings offered by BS1 ). BUT, If YOU had known that as Delta, YOU could only die (at the end of BS2), no matter which choice of actions, would it have mattered ??? (After all, you are a Zombie, back from the Dead ( or think you are, and considering the motivation that YOU are Eleanor's "Daddy" and she NEEDS to be Saved !!!). Thus taking all actions ''to stack the deck to '''"SAVE ELEANOR", should be your biggest concern. Little Sisters could be ground up for hamburger for all you should care. Even if Eleanor should protest --- DADDY KNOWS BEST !! --- --- --- Delta's Demise : ' I'm not sure if the Daddy-Lil Sister link being broken would have been the cause (like what happens if it is broken and then reestablished - all seemed to be some combination of mental conditioning and physiological). That big explosion (at BS2 end) may have severely damaged Delta (the hamburger-meat-making effect of a powerful blast compression wave) - It might have been more realistic to have his suit appearing well mangled/half-torn off afterward. They were out in the water and they went up quite fast, so weren't close to any Vita-Chamber (no data on how far those things work), and would take a long time to get back (float down) near one (no data in-game on how long you have for those Vita-Chamber mechanism/system to work.... Quantum Entanglement The alleged linkage between two 'entangled' quantum objects over unlimited distance - basically Theory which Einstein though rather too dubious. stuff was as much Lala-land Bullshit fantasy as most of Infinite is). It is actually possible that as Delta 'died' and floated back down to Rapture, to have a Vita-Chamber intercept him. It is all largely unexplained how that Vita-Chamber mechanism worked -- flying monkeys carrying/dragging your corpse into the chambers to be repaired -- that is an easier explanation than any "real" Teleporting (with or without Plasmids) --- or worse - reconstructing you entirely from nothing but DNA - INCLUDING the diving suit/equipment !!! (which is definitely NOT part of your DNA). Unfortunately that crutch for the ''Save & Reload game mechanism made it into the Canon. --- --- --- 'BS2 Commentation Out In The Aether ' : "In our dealings with Sofia Lamb we only see a community offering at best a bogus sense of purpose, and, at worst, a bizarre nihilistic cult" * Well what do you expect from a Parasitic Philosophy as compared to Ryan's achievement-based one ?? --- --- --- '''Hyp-no-tize !!! : The Hypnotize thingee (Seen in that Introductory Cutscene of BS2) Orb .. Polyp.. whatever) doesn't work (Where did Sophia get that ??) on Big Daddies. It bounces off the suit and the Big Daddy thinks his Little Sister is under attack and turns his assault cannon on Sofia Lamb and her lackeys. Heh, in that case, it would be Sofia that Eleanor might have been Reconstituting from 10 year-old Rotted Corpse Tissue instead of Johnny Topside (or whoever Delta was). Likely Jack would have fried Sofia on the spot if she tried to pull her little escapade on him. (Actually that's a pretty good 'alternate universe' plot with sufficient Twisty-ness - so Flashbacks All Round in the MMORPG). --- --- --- --- --- . .